Song Challenge
by Saiyura
Summary: Five songs, Five stories, time limit only to each song's length. Set your Ipod or Itouch to shuffle! Many random subjects. Enjoy. I love the first one! Albedo is in here! You'll laugh!


**No I don't own Ben 10, if I did Kevin would have made a move on Ben. **

* * *

Song One: Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley

Albedo wasn't sure what the song was but something in the far reaches of Ben Tennyson's blood made his hips sway with the beat. He nearly blushed as many of the aliens just looked at him, curious, before they backed away as his swaying turned into a full blown dance. The Galvan, unsure of where this came from, let the music flow over him and a smile grew on his face as he closed his eyes. This music was really interesting.

Song Two: Going Under, Evanescence

Kevin stared innocently enough at Ben and Gwen, their backs still towards him, and he picked up his alien tech camera, built by his truly, and he snapped a few pictures of Ben's head lying on Gwen's shoulder and their hands were twinned together. It was interesting to see that the two had actually don't this, of course they only did it when they were alone, but in such barely populated-meaning not in his car which could cloak- for such an interesting position.

Kevin grin widened as Ben raised Gwen's hand and kissed it; click another picture for his books. He really loved doing this when the two didn't see or realize it. He had pictures of them since five years ago, before he was put in the null void, and when he saw them again… they were closer, he was positive of that.

A wicked grin spread over his face as he took the last few shots with the sun set before Gwen said it was time to go; he was already gone.

Song Three: Fallen, Sarah McLachlan

Julie stared at Ship as he kept 'barking' at the alien, the alien dog was hurt from a few earlier beatings in a few of his forms, and now he was trying to protect Julie until her boyfriend and his friends showed up. It was not soon enough as the dog was thrown across splattering against a tree.

Julie called his name, but it didn't respond to her pleas.

"You're next," the alien chuckled. "You'll be a nice gift to receive in pieces for the omniatrix wearer."

"Please," Julie cried out falling to the ground after falling down. "Don't do this, I'm begging you!"

He laughed as he raised his alien sword and he brought it down before hitting the black technology based dog and Julie screamed its name as the green glow vanished and at her feet was her dead dog.

"Oops." The brute said humorously.

Song Four: Keep holding on, Avril Lavigne

Max Tennyson stared out at the three teens as they looked down at the destruction that had just barely ended. It was a terrifying thing that anyone person, or Plummer, had to deal with. Yet here were three teens who for the last year or so were dealing with such problems for so long. It hurt his heart to think that after this it was only going to get worse; he wouldn't be able to protect him, but he could give them some people to help back them up as their fellow friends and future Plummer's. Max turned to see the group smiling, but they were sad.

He didn't blame them either for that look as he looked at his grandson wearing the strongest and dangerous device on his wrist as he was supported by both his friends, his hands slowly fell from their shoulders as he, and the other two, fell to the ground.

Ben Tennyson began to cry as he looked down at all the dead bodies and it was enough to break any man or woman's heart.

His grandson had the worst job with a soft heart; it would kill him if another battle happened.

Song Five: Ka-ching!, Shania Twain

Kevin looked in the bag and his face burst with a feral grin.

"Deal." He looked over at the person asking for what he wanted. "You wanted 'that', right?" the person nodded as they sat down on his only chair in his garage.

"I want you to make it 'enjoyable' and something worth a little more if I come back, understand?" Kevin nodded as he went to his trunk and popped it open, pulling out a small pouch and putting the money inside before motioning that he'd be back in a few minutes after he took a shower to remove the oil on his hands and body.

This was going to be the easiest thing in the world to do, not many people would agree, but it was worth the money he was just paid… of course the person was worth it.

Who didn't want a car like his!


End file.
